Love in Chaos
by Fangheart3772
Summary: Chiaroscuro, or Oscuro as she prefers, doesn't exactly live a normal life, especially since her mate is the Lord of Chaos himself, Discord. Though the two are madly in love with each other, Discord still loves to prank her and other ponies, and Oscuro still loves to sick her orthros on him as punishment. This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Oscuro looked out the window of her brother's former castle, which now belonged to Princess Cadence and her husband Shining Armor. She was dressed in a black floral gown and her mane was braided and tossed over her shoulder. She was surprised at how the Crystal Empire was alive and blooming, even at night. It was never like this when she was a filly.

She turned to the vanity in the corner of the room and stared down at the jet black tiara that Cadence had given her. Sighing she set it atop her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just as regal as Cadence.

Why her cousin had decided to hold the Grand Galloping Gala in the Crystal Empire was beyond her and Oscuro thought that it was a load of bull that her mate was not allowed to come. Luna said that having her brother there was enough and that they didn't need her partner causing chaos. _'Oh, why can't he be here?'_ She thought to herself. _'Why won't she let him come?'_

Little did Oscuro know, but just outside her window, a draconequus floated there, completely invisible to the ponies down below. Discord smiled at the sight of the beautiful pony, who was not aware of his presence, not yet anyway.

He knew a lot about this young, pretty, midnight blue mare. He knew that her full name was Chiaroscuro, but she only went by Oscuro. He knew that she liked all dark colors, but not one in particular. He knew that she was half demon, a succubus to be exact. Yes, he knew so much more about her than anypony.

She looked so beautiful without the dress on and seeing her in it nearly made his jaw drop. She deserved a gift that would suit his mate, so he grew a crystalline rose right in his paw. He held it out so that it could be seen in the mirror.

It didn't take Oscuro long to find the sparkling flower floating in the shadows. That wasn't there before. She went back to the window and cautiously sniffed the rose. The scent was heady with its delicate, flowery perfume. It was definitely more potent than any flower she had smelled before, almost, intoxicating. Her head lulled slightly back and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she found talons coming out from the shadows and gently pulling her head back up. A face peered through the window and Oscuro recognized the creature as her mate.

"Dis-Discord," the draconequus entered the room as his name dropped from her lips. Those sweet, kissable lips. He held out his paw, still holding the rose. Graciously, she gave it another sniff. "Y-you're here."

"Of course I am," he placed the rose on her ear, taking the opportunity to run his paw through her silken mane. She moaned inwardly at his gentle touch, still entranced by the rose's power. "And I wanted to see you."

They remained there like that for a few moments, then somepony knocked on the door. Knowing that he mustn't be seen, Discord kissed her forehead and flew out the window and back into the shadows just as Rarity opened the door.

"Oscuro, I came to see if you're ready. Oh, you already are." He heard her say. Then he saw Rarity's gaze turn to the rose. "Darling, where did you get such a divine thing?"

"Hmm?" Oscuro questioned coming out of the trance.

"The rose darling, wherever did you get it?" She asked again.

"Oh," Oscuro turned and looked out the window directly at Discord. A small smile lit up her face as she turned back to Rarity. "I got it from a dear friend."

"Who?" The unicorn was awfully persistent.

"That's a secret," the alicorn answered. "Now, um do you mind giving me a few more minutes?" She lifted Rarity with her magic and tossed her out the door saying sorry before she shut it. Oscuro gestured for Discord and he flew back into the room.

"That sort of crushed the mood, but…" He said and scooped Oscuro up. "I don't really care." He leaned down and nibbled on her ear. "Now, where were we?" She shifted in his grasp, looking at the door in fear that Rarity had not left. He knew that the purple-maned pony had indeed left, so he kissed her neck to assure her.

"Discord," she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with my beautiful mate of course," he chuckled, slightly tugging at her dress. "Let's get this off you." His talons finally found the zipper and quickly pulled it down. Being trapped for as long as he was, Discord was a master at patience, but right now, he had to please his mate. He had to make her scream for him, to drive her insane with lust until she'd pass out.

Slowly, he slid her gown off and tossed the black garment onto the bed before running his paw down to her flank and smacking her cutie mark. Oscuro buried her face in his furry chest, desperately trying to muffle her crying moans as he did it again and again.

After a few minutes of uninterrupted spanking, Discord's paw left her flank to run along the inside of her thigh. Once he made it to his prize, he ran a finger along her moist lower lips, then ground his cat claw gently against her swollen clit, making her long moan turn into a sharp cry.

"D-Discord, this isn't… mnh… W-we shouldn't be doing this… not here." She bit her lip and blissfully groaned as Discord began nibbling on her ears again. "Oh Celestia… Please Discord… Can't you wait till later…? I've got to go to the… uhn… Gala…"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll survive without you." He whispered playfully as he put more pressure on her sensitive button. She cried out at this and threw her forehooves around Discord, clinging to her mate as she climaxed.

"Oh my… Oh Discord… you naughty draconequus…" Oscuro couldn't help but whimper as he took his paw away from her cunt and slowly licked her juices off, savoring her sweet taste. "Maybe you'd like to eat more of it, Dissy…" She spread her hind legs as far as they would go in his grip for emphasis.

The draconequus grinned as he removed her forehooves from his neck and flipped her upside-down, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "Don't mind if I do…" He obliged and leaned down, licking his lips.

His mouth was about to make contact with her pussy when the door opened again and this time Luna walked in.

"Oscuro are you finished getting-WHAT IN TARTARUS?!" The Princess cried when she saw Discord holding Oscuro right up against his body with his mouth just an inch away from her nether lips. "Discord, what are you doing?"

"Do you mind?" Discord growled, glaring at Luna. "We're a little busy here." A smirk then played along the Lord of Chaos's face. "Or would you rather stay and watch, maybe even join in?"

"No, I would not like to participate in any lewd action like this!" Luna shouted immediately in her answer. "And why are you doing such things here?"

"Well Lulu, technically this is still Oscuro's castle and empire, so we have a full right to do this here..." Discord's growl turned into a snarl.

"Well, I suppose you have a point..." The alicorn turned away from the couple. "But the Gala is starting soon... and Oscuro should attend. It is not that she has to, I'm just worried about what her brother would do and she might be able to keep him in check..."

"Can't you do that? After all you are their cousin..."Discord pointed out. "And just because she's related to you doesn't automatically mean that she has to attend the Gala."

"I just said that she did not have to." Luna blushed when she turned back to them and saw Discord's dragonhood standing proudly at just about one and a half feet, maybe an inch or two bigger, but the Princess didn't feel like measuring. The Lord of Chaos noticed this and grinned widely.

"What's the matter Lulu? Do you like what you see?" He watched as the great alicorn blushed even harder at his comment. Discord felt Oscuro shift a bit and looked back at his mate. She was still upside down in his grip, though she had scrunched up a bit to make room for his monstrous length. He then looked back at Luna as an idea hit him.

 _'Ooh, I wonder how she would react.'_ He thought to himself. _'Only one way to find out.'_ With that he looked at his lovely mate as he felt her warm breath on his raging member. Turning his gaze on Luna, he gave a quick swipe of his tongue over Oscuro's positively wet nether lips. The mare whimpered and stretched back out, her snout bumping into the head of his cock and remaining there as she took in his musk.

The Princess flinched as she heard her cousin's sounds of pleasure as Discord dove right in, lapping away at her pussy. She had to get out of there somehow.

"I see that you two are more occupied with this rather than the Gala." She nervously stated, turning back to the door. "I'll just leave you two here to enjoy each other's company then..." With that said, she rushed out the door, shutting it behind her.

"There, now that your boring cousin is gone, we can get into the real fun." Discord said with a smirk, before noticing that Oscuro's head was lulling back and forth and concern struck him. "Oh you poor dear, the blood must be rushing to your head. How terribly rude of me for doing this. Here, this should make you feel a little better." He flipped her upright and gently laid her on the bed, before climbing onto the bed and hovering over Oscuro.

He landed softly above her, making sure to hold himself up so that he would not crush her. His mate looked up at him with those lust filled crimson eyes of hers and he nearly lost it. Discord just loved it when she gave him that look.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before going up and nibbling on her horn. He felt her hind leg kick him in the stomach slightly as she moaned and writhed in pure delight.

"Oh Discord!" She squeaked as he ran his long serpentine tongue along the curves of her horn and then the tip. "Take me!" She cried.

Discord pulled away with a chuckle, smiling at her attempt to look demanding. Oscuro looked up at her mate and saw that he was amused at her outburst. Her cunt ached, begging for something to fill it, and he was laughing. Alright then, if that's how he's going to play it…

Smiling, she wrapped her forehooves around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. When she felt Discord's tongue force its way into her mouth and tangle with hers she couldn't hold back a moan even if she tried. Then in one swift movement, Oscuro flipped them over and magically locked Discord's arms to the bed. She didn't lock his legs because she wanted him to some mobility so he could feel comfortable.

"My my Oscuro… you are such a devious mare…" He moaned when she broke the kiss and started rubbing her pussy along his thick cockhead. "And the best thing about that is that you're my devious mare."

"And you're my big, sexy Lord of Chaos." Oscuro murmured before sinking down onto his shaft. She groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure, as she felt the huge organ slide into her, stretching her to the limit. "Emphasis on 'big'." She made it down to the medial ring before stopping to adjust to him.

Discord noticed this and tried to resist the urge to wrap his tail around her and slam her down on his rock hard member. Bad enough he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up, digging his shaft deeper into her. "Gah... y-you know that this... ah... would be a lot easier if you assume your draconequus form." He grunted as she lost balance and accidentally slid her his shaft painfully farther in.

"I-I guess you have a point... but," her slight whimper turned into an amused chuckle. "Who says I don't like hard things?"

Discord blushed when he caught her drift and slowly snaked his tail around her waist. Carefully, he eased her down the rest of his cock and when she got to the base, he loosened his hold on her so she was resting on his thighs.

The first thing Oscuro felt was, of course, the pain of his mighty girth stretching her to her limits, but there was also an intense pleasure. She concentrated on that pleasure she had and soon the pain began to fade away.

Taking a deep breath, Oscuro used what little slack there was in Discord's tail to rock her hips, sliding slightly off, then back on. She let out a loud moan as she began to ride the draconequus, who was groaning and moaning and writhing in pleasure, bucking himself up into Oscuro's sweet pussy. But he wanted... no... needed more.

Growling, he tightened his tail around Oscuro and lifted her all the way off his cock. He held her there and watched as she began to squirm impatiently. After about a minute of him keeping her like that Oscuro opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came was a shriek as Discord suddenly slammed her down, hilting her in one movement.

She didn't have time to adjust to the speed and roughness that Discord had used before he yanked her off and did it again. He repeated this motion over and over and Oscuro bit on her forehoof to muffle her cries.

It didn't take long until the alicorn reached her peak and, as if Discord knew, he slammed her down particularly hard, sending her over the edge.

Discord felt his mate's juices sputter against his thighs as he heard her vocal chords crack as she cried out, lost in her own desire. Just the sight was enough to get Discord to arch his back and groaned loudly as he released spurt after spurt of his cum into Oscuro.

After riding out the mind-numbing orgasm, Discord unraveled his mate and she collapsed onto his chest, panting softly. Oscuro buried her face into his warm chest and just before the two of them fell asleep, the Lord of Chaos teleported the two back to his castle where they laid softly in his bed, bathed in the light of Oscuro's cousin's wondrous moon.

"Discord?"

"Yes Oscuro?"

"I love you so much."

"And I love you my lovely mate."

And with that the two closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="indented"As the morning light leaked into the room, Discord opened his eyes and looked down at his mate. She had a content expression on her face as she slept soundly and Discord couldn't help but smile./p  
p class="indented"He ran his paw up and down the part of her back between her wings and she yawned slightly, stretching those beautiful wings out a bit. emThat way she's laid out, she looks so vulnerable…/em Discord thought. emTime for a little fun!/em/p  
p class="indented"The Lord of Chaos moved his paw up from her back up to her horn and pinched the tip with his claws while he massaged her wings with his talons and the tuft of his tail. Oscuro let out a light moan and shifted a little. That's when Discord got hit with a wicked idea./p  
p class="indented"Careful not to wake Oscuro, the draconequus rolled them over so she was lying on her back and he was on top. He leaned down and began nibbling and licking on her left wing, keeping his eyes locked on her face./p  
p class="indented""Mmm, Dissy," she moaned when he hit a sensitive spot on her wing. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled down at him./p  
p class="indented""Good morning sweetie." Discord returned the smile, pinching her horn a little more forcefully. She shuddered in response, her wings growing stiff. "I figured you could do with a nice pleasurable wake up call. Now… just relax and let me work."/p  
p class="indented"Oscuro kept smiling and closed her eyes, moaning and gasping softly as Discord continued licking her wing. She let out a little squeak as her mate began to tickle her pussy with the soft tuft at the end of his tail./p  
p class="indented"Soon Discord grew bored of her wings and horn and started to kiss his way down her belly, and to her hind legs. He spread them and looked down at her teats before leaning down and taking one in his mouth. He suckled carefully while his talons massaged the other one, twisting and tugging it gently./p  
p class="indented"Oscuro loved the feeling of Discord's warm mouth and rough talons on her teats and placed a hoof on his head, running up and down his mane. She heard him purr in approval as he sucked harder and took the entire teat in his mouth./p  
p class="indented"Suddenly he pulled away and grinned at her, blowing a cool draft of air on her wet mammary, making her give a soft, shuddering moan. "You know my dear dear Oscuro…" He growled softly as he went lower and ran his tongue along her marehood. "Mmm, I never got to finish sampling your delectable sweetness last night." He gave her another long lick, enjoying how she moaned and shuddered at his touch./p  
p class="indented"Just as he began lapping away at her, there was a light knock at the door./p  
p class="indented""Um… Discord? Oscuro?" The soft voice of Fluttershy sounded from the other side of the door and then Discord remembered that his Pegasus friend had been spending the past few days with him and Oscuro. "I hate to bother you two so early, but S-Sombra's here. He's waiting for you two outside…" She suddenly gave a loud yelp. "Uh… actually, he's right out here. He snuck up on me."/p  
p class="indented""Oscuro, I know you're in there and judging if Discord's in there as well, I know what you're doing too." The former king called through the door. "Remember that we are supposed to spend the day together."/p  
p class="indented"Oscuro face-hoofed; she had completely forgot about that. She looked down at Discord, who was shaking his head, telling her not to answer her brother./p  
p class="indented"She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, just give us a few minutes."/p  
p class="indented"Discord threw his arms in the air in annoyance. "Alright fine! Geez, does your brother really have to be such a boner killer?"/p  
p class="indented""I heard that!" Sombra called back. "And I will come in there!"/p  
p class="indented""Oooh, I'm so scared!" Discord laughed. "I'm just quaking in my boots."/p  
p class="indented"Oscuro heard Sombra snarl and knew that was at the end of his rope and was about to blast the door in. Panicking, she called out before thinking. "Shadow!" She yelled for her dog./p  
p class="indented"There was a sudden crash coming from the hallway, followed by another yelp from Fluttershy and a yell from Sombra./p  
p class="indented""Put me down you insignificant mutt!" He roared, earning a growl from the orthros. The mere puppy began scratching at the door, eager to show his success to his master, forgetting that he wasn't allowed to scratch the door./p  
p class="indented""No! You stop scratching the door!" The two headed dog whimpered as Oscuro yelled at him. "That's a bad orthros! Go outside!" She heard the loud pawsteps as Shadow ran off and sighed. "Fluttershy, would you be a dear and go make sure that he doesn't eat my brother?"/p  
p class="indented""You know, I'm starting to like that dog of yours." Discord laughed after Fluttershy left, lying back down on the bed. "Now, shall we get to it?" Oscuro gave him a confused and annoyed look. "What? We have a couple of minutes. That's more than enough time for a quickie."/p  
p class="indented""You are insatiable." She chuckled as she lied down next to him./p  
p class="indented""You got that right Chiara," he rolled on top of her and shoved his erect member into her, loving how she cried out blissfully as she was filled. "And it's only for you my little demon." He began to slowly pull out of her, feeling her tight walls squeeze him almost unbearably, before ramming back into her, turning her sweet moan into another sharp cry./p  
p class="indented"Discord got into a rhythm of slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in with all his might. Oscuro twitched underneath him, screaming uncontrollably as the draconequus fucked her./p  
p class="indented""Graaah… oh my… you're so tight…" He groaned as he went faster. "You know… ahh… I'm surprised that I can fit all the way inside of you. Normally I can only go three quarters in other mares…"/p  
p class="indented""W-well, I'm half succubus and we demons aren't… oh yes… put together the same way as Equins… nnngh…" She moaned loudly and arched her back as Discord began to rub her wings again. "F-fuck! Don't- don't stop!"/p  
p class="indented""Not… ugh… going too!" Discord grunted as he got closer and closer to the edge. "T-too bad that Fluttershy and Sombra are waiting for us or else I'd make you come over and over…"/p  
p class="indented"Oscuro whimpered at this and, without her conscious control, wrapped her hooves around him and sank her fangs deep inside his neck, screaming into the fairly furry flesh./p  
p class="indented"Discord in turn snarled like something straight out of Tartarus and curled his paw around her head, holding her to his neck and encouraging her to drink, which she gladly did./p  
p class="indented"She always rather liked the taste of the draconequus's crimson essence, suckling on the wound that she had created as he rammed into her with everything he had. Slowly the mare's eyes closed in content as she received pleasure from both Discord and his blood, only to have them shoot wide open when she felt something wet and slimy press against her flank./p  
p class="indented"Looking down she saw that Discord's talons which had been kneading her flank had become a tentacle that was rubbing around her cutie mark. Discord smirked as he moved it up and to her face, smearing her cheek with a clear slimy substance. Without warning, the tentacle began to spurt out a sticky white goo, surprising her enough to let go of Discord's neck. Oscuro assumed that what had come out was cum given how she felt Discord himself release inside of her, that and she had given in an questionable lick and was rewarded with a familiar taste./p  
p class="indented"The draconequus rolled off of her with a satisfied grin, only to place his tentacle at her entrance. She looked at him with a confused look and only saw that he still had a lustful look in his eye./p  
p class="indented""What? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't let you cum as well?" Discord asked, raising an eyebrow. "You must know that I would never treat my mate that way. Now, I hope you're ready, because either way, it's going inside you."/p  
p class="indented"Before Oscuro was given a chance to react, Discord slammed the tentacle inside her. She gasped as pleasure instantly seared through her and she arched her back with a moan./p  
p class="indented""The liquid it secretes sinks into the flesh it touches and if that flesh happens to be intimate… well, let's just say that I only need to keep in inside you for a couple of seconds before you-" Discord was cut off as he felt Oscuro's walls constrict around the tentacle as she cried out and released her sweet juices. "Cum…" He pulled the tentacle out and turned it back to his talons. "So, how did it feel?"/p  
p class="indented""Mmm." Oscuro moaned softly in response. "Discord…"/p  
p class="indented""Ah, I would just love to stay here in bed all day with you, but…" Discord looked towards the window with an annoyed glare. "Your brother is outside waiting for us. So I guess we'd best get ready. However, we need to get you cleaned up first."/p  
p class="indented"With a smirk, Discord picked Oscuro up and started heading for the bathroom for a shower./p  
p class="indented"Meanwhile, outside Sombra and Fluttershy sat around waiting for the two to finally emerge./p  
p class="indented""What is taking them so long?" Sombra growled, pacing back and forth./p  
p class="indented""Well, Oscuro is half succubus, and Discord just loves to fulfill her needs…" Fluttershy squeaked, afraid of what the former king might do. "So, that might be your answer…"/p  
p class="indented"Sombra's eyes widened when he realized what the pegasus meant./p  
p class="indented"em'That sneaky bastard!'/em He thought to himself, learning Discord's plan. em'One way or another he'll get what he wants. Oh well, if it's for the sake of my sister, I suppose that I'll have to be fine with it.' /em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Oscuro sat down on the blanket between Fluttershy and Discord watching as her brother glared at her mate. He then looked at her with a calmer look and a smile before levitating a piece of carrot cake over to her and one to Fluttershy.

"Thanks." She said, returning the smile.

"Thank you Sombra." Fluttershy said shyly.

Discord only looked at the two mares, then back at Sombra.

"Hey, where's my piece?" A second later a good amount of the cake was splattered all over his face. He opened his cake-filled eyes and scowled at Sombra. The unicorn smirked at him and laughed.

"How's _that_ for a piece?" He said before Discord smacked his plate right up agaist the former king's snout with his tail. Sombra let out an irritated growl as Discord burst out laughing. "Very funny."

"Yes, it is!" Discord cackled, holding his stomach as he fell back onto the ground. Oscuro smirked and leaned over, licking some of the cake off of his face. He instantly stopped laughing and looked over at her in shock.

"Delicious too." She chuckled and licked more cake off of her mate.

"Blech..." Sombra gagged as he took he cake off his face with his magic. "You two may be mates, but could you refrain from... you know, in front of me?"

"Why, does it _bother_ you?" Discord asked, pulling Oscuro onto his chest and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sombra let out an even louder gag.

"I know my sister's a succubus, but still..." Sombra growled harshly. "Stop it..."

"Um... could you two s-stop fighting?" Fluttershy murmured softly, helping Oscuro get off Discord.

"You're right, they should..." Oscuro sighed and rubbed her head lightly. "They're giving me a headache..."

"You're also looking kind of pale." Fluttershy stated, resting a hoof on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." The alicorn answered. "I just... feel a little... light headed..." Her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she passed out.

"Oscuro!" They all gathered around her in worry, Discord lightly placing his paw on her forehead before pulling it away suddenly.

"She's burning up!" He gasped. "Why didn't she say anything?" He sighed and scooped her up in his arms. "I'm gonna take her to bed."

Oscuro opened her eyes and realized that she was in her and Discord's bedroom, wrapped all up in blankets with an icepack on he forehead. She sat up with a groan and felt a very familiar queazy feeling, nearly throwing herself off the side of the bed as she began losing the contents of her stomach.

The door opened at the same time and Discord walked in, carrying a hot bowl of soup. Seeing Oscuro blowing chunks into the trash can, he walked over and wrapped his tail around her mane to keep her vomit out of it. She stopped and let out a gasping breath, taking one quick look at Discord before throwing up once more.

"Jeez, you're a lot more sick than I thought." He sighed and pulled a chair up next to the bed, sitting down and setting the bowl down on the nightstand. He grabbed her stomach and gave a hefty squeaze and with one loud belch, everything came out, filling up a third of the trashcan. "Better?"

Oscuro nodded weakly and pulled herself back up on the bed with another groan. She sighed and rubbed her temples, coughing softly. Discord reajusted the pillow and put the icepack back on her head, poofing up a glass of water and helping her drink it.

"I'm glad you're awake..." Discord smiled. "You've been asleep for the last seven hours."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Discord sighed, grabbing the bowl of soup and gave her a spoonful of soup. "We went outside for a picnic with your brother and you collapsed."

"D-did I...?" She ate the soup as Discord gave it to her. "Wait where are Sombra and Fluttershy?"

"After they were sure that you were okay, they went home." He patted her on the head and tried to give her more soup, but she pushed it away. "Oh, finished huh? Alright then... how about I go draw you a bath, hmm...?"

"Yes please..." Discord nodded and kissed her forehead and went towards the bathroom, leaving Oscuro alone in the room. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, a slight pain in her head bothering her. "Discord? Can you bring me some acetaminophen?"

"Of course dear." A moment later, Discord came back in with a pill bottle and another glass of water. He opened the bottle and shook out two white pills, handing them to her along with the water. She took the pills and put them in her mouth, swallowing them with one big mouthful of water.

"Thank you sweetheart..." Discord grinned and carefully picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom.

"Your bath should be done by now." He brought her over to the fairly large tub and and carefully placed her in the water. "Is it okay? Not too hot or cold? Are you comfortable? How about-"

"It's fine Dissy..." She chuckled, rubbing her now wet hoof down his chin. "I swear sometimes you worry too much..."

"Well you're my mate, it's my job to worry." He cupped some of the water and poured it down her head, soaking her mane. "It's also my job to take care for you."

"I know, but you don't have to-" Oscuro began, but was silenced by Discord putting his paw over her mouth.

"Oh, but I do, my dear." He spoke, rubbing her back softly and nuzzling her neck. "You're sick and I just can't let you suffer..."

"Then why don't you just use your magic to heal me?" She asked him, raising any eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I don't want to..." He purred, pressing his forehead to hers. "I like you being too weak to do anything so I can take care of you..."

"Too weak, huh...? Well guess what Dissy?" The draconequus looked up at her curiously. "You shouldn't underestimate me..." She wrapped her hooves around his neck and yanked him into the tub, creating a large splash as he yelped loudly. Oscuro laughed as he looked up at her with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Very funny my dear." He sat up in the water and smiked at her. "Now it's your turn..." He pulled her over onto his chest and pressed his lips to hers with a chuckle.

She pulled away in shock with a gasp. "Discord! I'm sick!" She squeaked.

"That you are dear." He replied and picked her up. "Let's get you back to bed shall we?"

"But you just brought me in here." She answered. "Why are you taking me back?"

"Because I want you to get some rest." He said and nuzzled her, walking into the bedroom. "Meanwhile, I will be taking care of you."

"Alright, Discord." She mumbled as he set her down in the bed and tucked her in.

Discord smiled as he watched her lie back and close her eyes. After a few minutes, he heard her breathing change and knew that she fell asleep. He then supposed that he should send a letter to Sombra.

Summoning up a quill, ink and parchment, he began to write.


End file.
